Kallen of the Second Rebellion
by ArchAng3l
Summary: The Demon Lelouch is dead. Nunnally is Empress. Global peace has finally been achieved. It seems Lelouch's Zero Requiem was a success. Or was it? Now, five years later, a new threat is on the horizon, and Kallen and a street cop must stop this new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_Location: The United States of Japan_

_City: Tokyo_

_Residential Point of Interest: Ashford Academy_

_Date: May 4__th__, 2023_

A lone van was parked outside the entrance to the prestigious high school, Ashford Academy. Within, were several men in black, worn out uniforms. All of which had seen better days since many had tears, faded colors, bullet holes, etc. But anyone would recognize the uniform. It was the uniform of the Order of the Black Knights, the hero organization that fought for the liberation of Japan, and later, against the tyranny of Lelouch vi Brittannia.

One man, at the head of the group, wore his jacket open, wearing it more as a cape, since he didn't put his arms in the sleeves, with a chain locking the top button. Underneath, he had a red and blue athletic jacket, zipped up. He has a red bandana across his forehead, whose tails went down to in between his soldiers. He was Brittannian, probably in his mid twenties, and he had a blank expression on his face. He looked upon his brothers in arms, and cleared his throat, garnering their attention.  
"Comrades, this day has been long awaited, for all of us. The day we seek out true justice, and set the world on the right course. Today, we send a message to all the corrupt, evil, and those who abuse their power. To freedom."

"To freedom" all the other men toasted.

"Let's move out." He commanded, and they all filed out of the van, and approached the academy gates.

It was about lunchtime, so many students were outside, eating, enjoying the great weather that had been present the last few days. Laughter and idle chatter dominated the air around the outside area. Like many others, a group of students sat at one of the tables enjoying lunch. A pretty girl with glasses giggled at one of her friends antics as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Huh?" she mumbled, looking up and looking at the gates. She swallowed her food. "Is that the Black Knights?" she asked.

One of the boys across from her turned around. "Huh. Yeah, it is. What are they doing here? Maybe someone important is coming." He said, turning back around. The pretty girl tilted her head in curiosity at the presence of the heroic soldiers. And then she dropped her sandwich, her eyes wide with fear and panic.

The lead Black Knight pulled back the hammer, chambering the bullet of his assault rifle. "All hail the **True** Zero." And all five men opened up on the students, massacring all within range.

"Move out. No survivors." The five men walked forward, in no rush as they started moving through the school grounds, killing anyone and everyone in their way. Teachers, students, staff, faculty, all were gunned down when seen.

"Okay, split up, same plan. Meet me back in the main hall of the school in a half hour, kill anyone you see."

"Sir." The men all responded simultaneously.

Alone now, the leader stalked the halls. He calmly looked in every class room, searching for any that might be hiding. Reaching the end of the hall, finding no one, he was about to head upstairs into the second story, but stopped and seemed to think for a moment. He then turned around and approached the janitor's closet. He grasped the doorknob and opened the door, to be tackled from a hiding student. The student was a large male, definitely from one of the sports teams, and his tackle caused the man to drop his gun. He let out a grunt of pain as he was smashed into the wall.

The student chuckled. 'Got you, you bastard. I'm captain of the Wrestling team." He reached for the man's leg, but the man brought up his knee swiftly into the student's face. Then he wrapped his arm around the poor boys neck, choking him. But he wasn't done. He spun the boy around, delivered another knee strike, only to the mid of the boy's back this time, and forcefully quick, yanked the boys head in one direction, snapping his neck. "Impressive. I was captain of the self-defense club when I was in high school.

He retrieved his rifle, and was once again kept from heading upstairs, when he heard a whimper from the closet. He looked inside, to see a female student this time, with brown hair a very pretty face, and quite the large bust for her age, shaking in the corner of the closet. "P-please. P-please d-don't-t kill me. I'll do anything you say, please just d-don't…" she sobbed.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" he asked.

The girl breathed in and nodded her head vigorously, and started unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse. She was interrupted by the man chuckling. "Sorry, but no thanks. I appreciate the offer though," he said with a smile, and fired a burst from his assault rifle. He then went upstairs, to continue his objective. "Hmm, she was cute. Maybe I shoulda given her offer a little more thought. But I mustn't distract myself."

It didn't take long for the authorities to arrive. Setting up a barricade around the entrance of the school, a SWAT team preparing to go in. The officer in charge was about to demand the surrender of the shooters, when five men exited the school. "Medic!"

SWAT rushed forward, seeing five Black Knights walking toward them, one with a gunshot wound. The officer approached them. "Black Knights? What are you guys doing here?"

One with a red bandana breathed heavily, transferring the wounded man he was carrying to the medic. "We were on leave nearby. We heard the shooting, thought we could help. But we were useless. One of my men is even hurt now, because of me."

The officer held up his hands. "Calm down soldier, I'm sure you helped. Any info about the shooters?"

The man shook his head. "Negative. They disappeared after a short firefight we had. Didn't even identify the bastards."

The officer sighed heavily. "Damn. Oh well, you and your boys get some rest. We got it from here." The five men proceeded to their van, and drove off. The man with the bandana smiled. "Well done men. Today is our first victory against injustice. We have done Lord Zero proud. And eventually, we will work up the chain of corruption, and kill the heart of it all. _Empress_ Nunnally vi Brittannia."

000

_One week later_

"Are you serious! We have NOTHING on this guy! Three major attacks in one week, and we don't even have a name? The guy walked in front of security cameras like they weren't there, and we can't even identify him?"

The military analysts in the room hung their heads in shame, under Gen. Tohdoh's words. Mostly because they believed that every one of the terrorist's attacks could be prevented, if they got an identity.

"Gen. sir, please calm down. They are trying their best. Yelling at them won't change that."

Tohdoh pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Chiba, but the situation is deteriorating fast. There is still a lot of distrust between Brittannia and the other nations. This guy is backtracking all the progress to piece we've accomplished. And we've got nothing!"

"Well sir, the Brittannians were attacked too. I'm sure that they are looking into this guy too."

"They are. In fact, they are sending over the officer that caught one of the terrorists. The intel they got from him warded off an alleged fourth attack. Anyway, the officer they are sending over is going to work in a joint operation with one of the Prime Minister's agents." Tohdoh answered.

"Wait, I'm what now?" A voice asked from the doorway to the office.

Tohdoh turned. "Ah Kallen. It's wonderful to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Same here. But don't change the subject. I'm working with a Brittannian? Who?"

"I don't know his name. Just that he was the officer that was able to catch one of the bastards."

Kallen groaned. "So I'm working with a cop? Just fantastic. He better not be one of the racist ones. I mean jeez, it's been five years, and some Brittannians are still fuckin' bigots."

"Which is exactly why you will be working this joint operation with him. The world, many Japanese included still blame Brittannia for most of the problems. This will help solidify our two countries relations, and improve Brittannia's standing in the world. It needs this, Empress Nunnally is a great leader, and we need her in this world."

Kallen didn't disagree with that. Nunnally had been one of the best things to enter this world. That and her family. _'Oh face it Kallen. The reason you look out for Nunna so much is because Lelouch was her brother.' _

"Kallen?"

Kallen snapped back to reality and realized Tohdoh was still talking. "Oh, sorry General. What were you saying?"

"The Brittannian officer will be arriving at the airport soon. In about an hour. You'll be picking him up, because when you do, you start your search." Tohdoh explained.

"One more question sir, if I may?" Kallen asked. Tohdoh just nodded. "Why am I the agent on this case? Lady Kaguya requested me personally, but I don't know why."

Tohdoh walked over to a laptop, and typed in a few keys. "This is why."

Kallen walked over and looked at the security camera picture Tohdoh had brought up. Her widened slightly, then set into an angry stare. "Vance Hughes."

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow at that. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was a Black Knight, one of the first Brittannians to join. I never liked him and tended to avoids him."

"Why?"

"The man is certifiably bat-shit insane. Back during the Black Rebellion, Zero kept his madness in check. I don't think he joined because he was a Japanese sympathizer, I think he joined just because we were causing chaos." Kallen answered.

"But we won. The Black Knights are still around. Why is he doing this?" Tohdoh questioned.

"Like I said, he was there for the chaos. He really was a terrorist, only with no cause. He just wants to see the world burn."

"What if Zero were to speak to him?"

"Good luck even getting him free nowadays. He spends the entirety of this time working for the Empress. And I doubt he would get him to stand down. Vance is a mad dog at this point, he won't listen to reason." _'That, and he probably noticed Zero acting weird after the death of Lelouch. He knows the truth. He knows, like I do, Lelouch really was Zero. He knows this Zero is someone else.'_

"Well, I'll put a word out anyway. And now we at least have an identity. We can set up wanted posters, and give his image to Interpol. You just upped our chances to getting him." Tohdoh said.

Kallen nodded. "I should head to the airport. The Brittannian is probably gonna be here soon, and I don't want him complaining that he waited too long."

"Very well. Good luck to you Kallen. Catch this man, no matter the means. He is threatening global stability, so shall treat him as such."

000

The drive to the airport took about forty minutes. Well, the civilian one anyway. Japanese Military Command HQ had a private airfield, but it had unfortunately been the target of one of the attacks.

Kallen pulled up in her (to no one's surprise) red imported car. While she was never one to flaunt wealth, she appreciated good engineering. She parked in a government spot, and entered the airport waiting area. Once inside, she was quick to see her soon to be partner. He was the only one in civilian attire, with a gun.

The man had blonde hair, hidden under a camouflage baseball cap. On the forehead of the cap was a Navy blue star. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. If Kallen was being honest with herself, she would admit, that he was very handsome. He had a thin scar running horizontally under his left eye, and his body was quite muscular, since he was currently wearing a tight muscle shirt with no sleeves. He had blue military style fatigues and boots. He was also carrying a large duffel bag.

Kallen approached him. "Sergeant James Washington of the LAPD Special Tactical Squad?" She asked.

He turned to her and removed his sunglasses, revealing ocean blue eyes. "Yes ma'am, though if it's all the same to you, call me Wash."

"Not a problem Wash. We'll be working together for quite some time. Might as well be on good terms with each other." Kallen said as she started back to her car.

Wash chuckled. "Agreed. I have to say, you aren't what I expected. Not because you're a women, but they told me that you were a veteran of the Black Rebellion, so I guess I expected someone a bit older."

"I did fight in the Rebellion. I'm Agent Kallen Kozuki." Kallen explained.

Wash's eyes widened. "THE Kallen Kozuki? Holy crap. Didn't think I would be working with a celebrity."

One of kallen's eyebrows went up. "Celebrity?"

"The greatest Knightmare pilot of the century? Zero's personal queen of Death? Even us cops know who you are." Wash said as they made it outside. He whistled. "Nice ride. Imported right?"

"Yeah. I appreciate good engineering, and when it comes to cars, Brittannian models never really were the top of the class."

"If it wasn't military, it wasn't top class," Wash joked.

Kallen chuckled. "True that. I know that first hand. Anyway, back to business. Our target is a man named Vance Hughes. He was a former Black Knight. Now, he's a psycho killer because he thinks chaos is fun."

"Any other leads?" Wash asked.

"None, but I'm gonna swing by Ashford Academy, the first target he attacked, and poke around, see if the cops missed anything."

"Good plan. Shotgun."

"Shotgun?"

"Shotgun. I call shotgun. Like, the seat of the car." Wash explained.

Kallen gave him a confused look. "But…you're the only other passenger…"

"Just making the point."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm an idiot, and forgot to do an Author's note last chapter. Derp. Anyway, thank you for the reviews so quickly. Reviews are what keep me writing. Obviously, the more I get, the faster I update, because you guys make me want to write it. Okay, nothing really about last chapter to say, but this chapter I must present a warning for die-hard CG fans. Nunnally makes her appearance this chapter, and she will act a bit different than she did in the show. Relax, not OOC, she is still Nunnally, but she is 20 years old, so anything that doesn't seem like her, is her older age talking. I will explain more at the end of the chapter so not to spoil what is coming. The same goes for all the other characters. It's been 5 years since the Zero Requiem. That's a long time. Nunnally, Kaguya, Tianzi are all practically adults now. Ohgi and Viletta's kid is 5 years old. And many other things have changed. Just keep that in mind. But listen to me just go on and on. You're probably sick of reading this note by now. On with the chapter.**

_Location: Pendragon, Arizona. Brittannain Empire_

_Point of Interest: Royal Palace_

_Date: May 11__th__ 2023_

Nunnally awoke to the bird's musical singing. She almost always did. It was the reason she sleeps in the room closest to the gardens, so they would be her alarm clock, instead of an actual evil machine.

She pushed herself up, propping herself against the bed rest. She looked out her window, taking in the beauty of the gardens. It reminded her of the old gardens of the Aries Villa, and she remembered the calm atmosphere of the ones at Ashford Academy. _'Ashford. How long has it been since my last visit? I wonder how Milly is doing. I have to make a point to go see her next time I'm in Japan.' _

She closed her eyes, and took a long inhale through her nose, faintly smelling the hundreds of flowers from the garden. She smiled. While recovering her eyesight was absolutely great, you lose some of the small little things that came with blindness. When she was blind, she could really feel the atmosphere around her, listen to all the sounds. She would never trade her eyesight again, mind you, no matter what little gifts blindness brought. But sometimes, it was nice to pretend, if only for a few moments.

Opening her eyes, and eyed the silent clock in the room. Seeing the time, she straightened herself and her clothing out a bit, fixing her hair slightly, and checked if she had any dry drool. _'Three…two…one…' _she counted down in her head. And the door to her chambers opened. She smiled, _'right on schedule.'_

The man that walked in was dressed in a way that you would never think he worked for the Empress. He wore dark jeans, with black boots made for running on terrain. He wore a red t-shirt under a black leather jacket.

"Nunnally. Good moring." He said.

"Thank you Travis. Good morning to you as well," she replied. It had taken months for her to get him to call her by her name. And even then, he only did so in private. Which, if Nunnally was being honest with herself, added a bit of thrill to it. Because there was a reason she straightened out her hair and clothing before he entered. One of the reasons he still had the position he had. From the back of her mind spoke words that would never actually leave her mouth. He was fucking gorgeous.

Travis had black hair, with the front flipped up. He had thin, sharp eyebrows, above fierce, dangerous green eyes. A sharp angled nose, with a mouth that seemed to not smile to often (she had only see him do so a few times, and every time when they were alone). He had just enough facial hair to not be a beard, but more than 5 o' clock shadow. Overall he was, as she thinks every day, extremely good looking.

Travis walked over to the side of Nunnally's bed and grasped the covers. Once she nodded the okay, he gently removed them, and slowly, softly, placed one arm under her knees, and the other under her back. His touch still sent a jolt through her body, but she would never say such brash things. He picked her up, and placed her in her wheelchair. He then proceeded behind her, and pushed her out into the hall.

"Breakfast or bath?" He asked.

"Breakfast please." Nunnally replied, and he began pushing her to the dining hall.

Nunnally had acquired Travis and his services three years ago. Travis was formerly an assassin, and had been charged with killing her older brother Schneizel. He took down, non-lethally (they were not his contract, therefore, he would kill them) practically every guard in the palace.

_'He even took down Zero. And Suzaku's abilities are some of the best.' _Nunnally remembered.

About to kill Schneizel, Nunnally leaped from her wheel chair, and in the way, which caused him to stop. Never before had a person jumped in the way of his target before. He was then promptly arrested and sent to prison on a double life sentence, charged with attempted murder of the Empress. He then promptly escaped, and snuck to Nunnally's room. Before she would call out for help, she decided to hear him out. Travis then got on his knees, and begged her forgiveness.

She, of course, forgave him, and he swore his remaining life to her. Like a knight, but it was different. '_He isn't just some bodyguard, or even a friend. He is always there for me. Tending to anything I want. He's like… Big Brother. He never isn't there.'_

Travis became Nunnally's personal agent, doing anything she required. Be it as little as tending to her everyday needs like he currently was, or going out and… "removing elements of danger to her" as he would put it. His role in her life grew even larger as Zero had to start being a figure around the world, and therefore couldn't just be there for Nunnally. In fact Travis was so capable that, if it wasn't for his paranoia of needing to be at most only a few days away from her, he would be out with Kallen looking for this new terrorist. But the investigation could take weeks, maybe even longer. Travis refused to be away from her side that long. Especially since he believed she might be targeted. Needless to say, he was very dedicated to his job. She knew he carried at leats five weapons on him at all times. She could only ever see one, which was the Glock he kept in a under arm holster under his left arm.

Nunnally smiled again. "Always there for me," she mumbled.

"What was that your highness?" He asked, now switching to titles, since there were servants around.

Nunnally laughed. "I was just saying how you're always here for me."

"I always will be, your Majesty." He said.

Nunnally gave a fake, joking scoff. "You say that like it's a good thing Travis. You're always around, and I can never get rid of you." She teased.

She looked up, and saw the corners of his mouth rise just so slightly into a small smile.

Breakfast went on like usual. Travis brought her the food, any requests she had, which were very little. Nunnally, even as Empress, had very simple desires and wants. Her breakfast usually just consisted of cereal or oatmeal. Or sometimes, and this was about as outlandish as she got with requests, a Japanese dish from her childhood.

After breakfast, Travis wheeled her to the bathhouse they had in the gardens. Nunnally often would remember as a child, Sayoko would be in the bathroom with her, and help her wash herself. Travis, obviously, could not do this (even though a small part of Nunnally secretly wished he would) so he would always wait outside. Which, to him, meant stand guard at the door, like a terrorist would materialize out of nowhere.

Travis watched the outside of the gardens, secretly taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the place. It did little calm his nerves. Travis lived by a code that demanded he treat every day like a life-threatening one. Expect danger 24/7. '_I hope this terrorist is dealt with_ _soon. The longer he remains at large, the longer Nunnally is in danger. And if he is as fanatical as he appears, he will come at her at some point. He will try to kill her. I refuse to let that happen. I just hope those agents catch him soon.'_

000

Kallen's standing within the government got her and Wash into the crime scene easily. The bodies had all long gone to their respective families, but every other piece of evidence remained, from the footprints to the bullet casings.

The school was still closed, and police activity had decreased over the week, giving her and Wash free reign over the campus.

"They remove all the bodies already?" Wash asked, examining a blood stain.

"Yeah, we actually got them all out pretty fast all things considered," Kallen replied. She stopped examining a locker, and started staring at the hall, sighing mournfully.

"You okay?" Wash said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kallen looked at him, and then back at the hallway. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I just… I went to this school when I was a kid. Seeing it as a crime scene…it's unsettling."

Wash let out a long breathe. 'Yeah. I've seen a few cases where the crime was committed at a school, or orphanage. It always sucked. You never get used to seein' dead kids. I feel bad for the responder units that got here right after it was done. To see all those bodies… it would've been pretty bad to see. And I've seen some bad shit."

"What is it like? Being a cop I mean."

Wash took off his cap, and waved a hand through his spiky hair. "Well, at first it was a bit frustrating. Under the old administration, racism was everywhere. I put away so many people, ordered too, just because they were 'Numbers'. It was such bullshit. I signed up to help people, and I ended up having to arrest the victim half the time, because my superiors were all fucking retards."

"If you hated it so much, why didn't you quit?"

'I almost did. But then I got this one case, hostage situation, real bad. My squad moved in, took them out, and I made a call. Got in trouble for it, but it didn't matter, because I got the hostages out. And this one woman came up to me. She was young, pregnant, and non-Brittannian. And she just said thank you. Over and over again. So I figured, even through all the bullshit, I could still help some people. Or two, in her case. After Empress Nunnally took over though, it got a lot better. I started to feel like a defender of justice again." Wash answered.

Kallen chuckled. "Defender of Justice."

Wash smirked. "Okay, its tacky. Shut up."

"No, it's just funny. That was our slogan in the Black Knights. Protectors of the weak, and Defenders of Justice." She said smiling.

Wash laughed. "Zero seriously said that? That guy always seemed so…dramatic. Hey, who is he anyway? I gotta know."

Kallen scoffed. "Yeah, okay. I just tell you the secret identity of the biggest enemy of terrorists in the world. I'll get right on that."

Wash smirked "Well when you put it that way, it sounds stupid. Which why you have to put it my way."

"And what is your way, Mr. Policeman."

"Well, Imma Boss. And I'm just awesome, so as a fellow bro of awesomeness, I deserve to know some Batman rip offs identity." Wash said.

Kallen laughed. "Well when you put it that way, everything makes sense." She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Red." Wash countered.

**And done. Thank you Tanya, my crazy bitch best friend sister of mine, for doing Travis' description scene. As a guy, I sometimes have trouble describing other guys, from woman's points of view, hence why there was a drastic difference between Wash's description scene, and Travis'. Other than that, I have to admit, it was really fun writing older Nunnally. Later, we will see older Kaguya, Tamaki, and Nina. Obviously, other characters will be seen too, just a bit longer. Any critiques, comments, or questions, leave them in a review. **


End file.
